disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Dragon Bang
Level: Makai Book 8 Spell Resistance: no Releasing a beam of light into the sky, you summon the mighty sea Dragon. It strikes your foe with a deadly tidal wave, riding the wave it's self and letting a sonic roar rip through your foes as well. As a standard action you summon the Sea Dragon as listed below. Sea Dragon follows your commands and fights to the death. This Sea Dragon gains an additional 5 hit points and a +1 to attack rolls, armor class, and save DC for every 4 levels you possess (Max +25 Hitpoints, +5 attack and ac and breath weapon save DC). This creature remains for 1 round per level. Only one instance of this technique can be active at a time by any one person. Abilities that effect summoned creatures effect this creature. Sea Dragon CR 12 XP 19200 N Gargantuan Dragon (aquatic, Outsider, Demon) Init +6; Senses darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision; Perception +8 DEFENSE AC 25, touch 8, flat-footed 23 (+2 Dex, +17 natural, -4 size) hp 187 (15d10+105) Fort +16, Ref +13, Will +7; Defensive Abilities elusive; Immune cold; Resist fire 30; OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., swim 60 ft. Melee bite +23 (4d8+22/19-20 plus grab), tail slap +18 (3d6+6 plus grab) Space 20 ft.Reach 20 ft. Special Attacks capsize, constrict (3d6+18), swallow whole (4d8+18 bludgeoning damage, AC 18, hp 18) STATISTICS Str 34, Dex 14, Con 25, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 11; Base Atk 15; CMB +31 (+35 grapple); CMD 43 (can't be tripped) Feats Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Stealth), Stealthy Skills Perception +8, Stealth +13, Swim +20 ECOLOGY Environment any ocean Organization solitary Treasure none SPECIAL ABILITIES Capsize (Ex) A sea serpent can attempt to capsize a boat or ship of its size or smaller by ramming it as a charge attack and making a combat maneuver check. The DC of this check is 25 or the result of the boat captain's Profession (sailor) check, whichever is higher. Elusive (Su) Sea serpents have long been the stuff of maritime legends, but despite countless attempts to hunt them, they are rarely encountered unless they wish it. As a fullround action while in water, a sea serpent can move up to its run speed (300 ft.) without leaving any trace of its passing (identical in effect to a pass without trace). An elusive sea serpent gains a +40 circumstance bonus to its Stealth check. In addition, except when in combat, a sea serpent is considered to be under the effects of a nondetection spell. Both of these spell effects are at caster level 20th and cannot be dispelled. Sonic breath (Su): The Sea Serpent can release a burst of sonic energy with a mighty roar. This damages creatures within a 30 foot burst centered on the dragon. This deals 15d6 sonic damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 29 halves the damage. Creatures that fail are also deafened for 1d4+1 rounds. This can be used once every 1d4+1 rounds. Surge (Su): As a standard action, you can cause a mighty wave to appear that pushes or pulls a single creature. Make a combat maneuver check against a target within 30 feet. If successful, you may pull or push the creature as if using the bull rush or drag combat maneuver. The Sea dragon can use this 3 times a day. Evilities: Air Charge: Gain a +1 to Strength or Constitution whenever someone uses a Sonic spell or technique (Max +10). Ice Charge: Gain a +1 to Strength or Constitution whenever someone uses a Cold spell or technique (Max +10).